The phospholipids, sterols, essential fatty acids and lipoproteins will be studied in the epithelium and thin fiber cell layers of ocular lenses. Normal lenses, lenses exposed to membrane disrupting agents, lenses from EFA deficient animals and cataracts will be used. Cation transporting ionophores and specific ATP synthesis inhibitors will be used to alter the conditions present in the normal lens. The changes resulting from these treatments will be correlated with lens permeability, swelling, ATPase activity and lipid metabolism.